I Am
by Marvelous.Mirana.of.Marmoreal
Summary: A couple different "I am" poems. I learned them a while back and decided to give 'em a shot :
1. Tarrant

**These are called "I Am" poems. They quite interesting…in the last chapter, I'll post a format. But we learned these in 7****th**** grade and I thought I should share one :)**

"_**Tarrant"**_

I am the maddest hatter in all of Underland, the only Hightopp left.

I wonder why Alice looks at me as she does, thought it couldn't be for the reason I think.

I hear the sounds of my friends' laughter ringing in the too silent air.

I see the mercury staining my fingers and mind, but crave it all the more.

I want to find the love of my life, but she is taken and is no longer able to be found.

I am the maddest hatter in all of Underland, the only Hightopp left.

I pretend that I can answer my own riddles, though I often have to take them to a professional.

I feel _her _arms wrapping around me, kissing me, touching me, anything.

I touch the tea-cups in my messy kitchen, wondering when I'll get around to washing them.

I worry that everyone will leave me, just as they did on the Horevendush Day.

I cry when I think of my little sister and her body being burned up by the bloody Jabberwock.

I am the maddest hatter in all of Underland, the only Hightopp left.

I understand that I cannot always get my way, though I still try more than others.

I say that everyone deserves a chance at life, no matter how foolish, traitorous, or mad.

I dream about nothing, my mind is just a blank screen, waiting for a memory to fill it.

I try to smile and laugh even on my worst days, but sometimes I just can't do it.

I hope that, one day, I will find love; a new life.

I am the maddest hatter in all of Underland, the only Hightopp left.


	2. Mirana

"_**Mirana"**_

I am a Queen- no more, no less, and nothing in between.  
>I wonder why I'm constantly alone, save for my husband.<br>I hear people calling my name, demanding things that cannot be done.  
>I see white here, white there, and white everywhere.<br>I want to flee this wretched place, to have a life of my own.  
>I am a Queen- no more, no less, and nothing in between.<p>

I pretend to be so courageous even when I want to just give up.  
>I feel like I need to help every single person even when I know I can't.<br>I touch my husband, wishing he were someone else.  
>I worry about my sister, if she'll come back.<br>I cry at night when I'm left alone, when my husband goes to meet his 'friend.'  
>I am a Queen- no more, no less, and nothing in between.<p>

I understand that I can no longer run away from my problems like I did as a child.  
>I say that no one is left behind, half dead, fully dead, or just simply injured.<br>I dream that, one day, I will again have a say in what goes on in Underland.  
>I try so bloody hard to forget about the past and just look forward.<br>I hope that I will once again see my friends on my own schedule, not my husband's.

I am a Queen- no more, no less, and nothing in between


	3. Alice

**I may or may not post another…I don't know….we'll have to see.**

**Happy end of the world ;)**

_**Alice"**_

I am the Champion of Underland, though I still think it impossible.  
>I wonder why I chose to leave Underland when I clearly would've rather stayed.<br>I hear their calls, their pleas, for me to return and I try to obey them.  
>I see that garden through a key hole, but it's not the same one I knew.<br>I want to go back so badly, but I've business to attend to here.  
>I am the Champion of Underland, though I still think it impossible.<p>

I pretend that I can fly and that I actually know how a raven is like a writing desk.  
>I feel the cool sea breeze on my back as we head back to London.<br>I touch the sails on the ship, feeling their rough texture.  
>I worry about going back and seeing my mother, then hearing that I'm leaving once more.<br>I cry when I think about my father; I miss him terribly.  
>I am the Champion of Underland, though I still think it impossible.<p>

I understand that nothing is what it seems, because everything is what it isn't.  
>I say that no woman should be put down by men simply because of their gender.<br>I dream that, someday, no one will need to wear a corset or stockings.  
>I try to follow what I believe in, but it is just so hard sometimes.<br>I hope to make everyone happy, whether they want to be cheered up or not.

I am the Champion of Underland, though I still think it impossible.

**Format:**

**I am (something that describes you/the character. This is the "I am" line)**

**I wonder (something you wonder…duh)**

**I hear (an imaginary/real sound)**

**I see (an imaginary/real sight)**

**I want (a desire)**

**I am ("I am" line repeated)**

**I pretend (something you pretend…?)**

**I feel (something you feel strongly about/emotions/etc.)**

**I touch (an imaginary/real touch)**

**I worry (a worry…?)**

**I cry (something that makes you/the character sad)**

**I am ("I am" line repeated)**

**I understand (something you…well…understand)**

**I say (something you believe in)**

**I dream (something you dream about)**

**I try (something you try to do)**

**I hope (something you hope for)**

**I am ("I am" line repeated)**


End file.
